That Age Old Rapport
by Lindaleriel
Summary: There are many stories that turn Erik and Raoul into lovers, and many more in which they are rightfully the normal bitter enemies but what if they became good friends? Much silliness insues. This is not a parody, serious problems do still come up.
1. A Beginning

**A/N: **This is a rather strange story. It was born in the Guild RP boards of Gaia but it has proved to be so much fun that I decided that it simply must be turned into a fic for others to enjoy. Because it is edited from a role play it is highly sympathetic to all chracters. And what strange things happen when those who play Raoul and Erik enjoy each other's humor too much...? Well that you will have to see for yourself. Because I play Raoul (and am a hard core Raoul fangirl) when a viewpoint must be picked it will usualy be his.

I must of course profoundly thank **Janier Talign **for being Erik and generaly hilarious and **dark kakashinarutosasuk **for being Christine and putting up with some major craziness on the RP she started in the first place.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Janier Talign, nor darkkakashinarutosasuk, own Phantom of the Opera in any form except for coppies of soundtracks, DVDs and books. If we did we would be insanely rich. As things are Christine serves pizza, Erik serves chicken, and Raoul serves at a Mexican restraunt. Now on to the beginings of craziness. (note: this chapter is rather short, it just seemed like the best place to break)

* * *

Raoul jogged down the stairs to the chapel. Having not found Christine in her dressing room or the dormitories he figured she must be there - praying and thinking about her father, as she so often was. He felt a bit silly looking everywhere for her just because of some crazy feeling of disquiet about her safety. Still he couldn't shake it so here he was. Ah well - he would find her, assure himself that she was ok, and then they could spend the evening together, it wasn't as if spending time with the woman he loved was disagreeable. He smiled. He was quite looking foreword to it actually. 

"Christine?" Raoul questioned entering the chapel. Happily she was there but she had a strange look on her face "Are you alright dearest?"

Christine looked up. "Raoul?" She ran over to him

Unseen, the Phantom muttered, "Damn him! Raoul is an insolent fool and an annoyance." He called softly, "Christine...Christine…Come to me Angel of Music...Come to me Christine."Hearing this, Christine turned from Raoul and began walking towards the voice A gloved hand appeared from the door next to the shrine, vanishing as swiftly as it appeared. Christine walked towards the door and turned the corner until she was out of sight of Raoul.

"Christine! What are you doing? Snap out of it sweeting!" Raoul, not hearing the subtle whisper was on the verge of panic at her strange trance like behavior. He started to follow her but Christine didn't seem to hear him. She was mesmerized by the voice which called her.

"Christine…" The Phantom stood before her, hand outstretched, "Come, my Angel of Music…" Christine took the hand and followed him. Unable to take her gaze away, he lead her down to his lair.

"Christine! Christine!" Raoul was now thoroughly spooked as he stood outside the chapel. She had just disappeared into nothing. "Christine! Where are you!" Raoul kicked at the wall in frustration. Then he heard the voice - a very male voice - talking to Christine.

"Christine, my Angel, why do you play such games with Raoul?"

It sounded like it was coming from further up the stairs so he ran up. A letter fell from seemingly nowhere. Raoul bent and picked it up, he broke the massive death's head seal and pulled out a black edged note "'Halt, or suffer'?" He muttered to himself. His eyes darkened, what was this? Where was Christine? Where had the note come from? "Show yourself!" he shouted at the emptiness. A malicious laugh echoed to Raoul, but no one appeared. The forlorn schoolboy within who had just lost his sweetheart fought the urge to cry but the man, sailor, and aristocrat in him rebelled. "Show yourself! Do not hide behind walls! Come out and face me! Whatever you are" the last words faltered as the awkward young boy momentarily got an upper hand

"Christine Daae is mine." the voice echoed around him , "But we shall meet in good time."

"I won't let you take her!" Raoul shouted valiantly, "You can't win her love by hypnotizing her! Let her go!" he shouted passionately "Show yourself! Or are you afraid to face me!" His face was uncertain and frightened at the challenge but he had said it with conviction.

"Raoul...Raoul...I don't have to hypnotize anyone. She comes willingly. Just ask, and you shall see. In the meantime. Remember--Keep your hand at the level of your eyes…" As the voice trailed off, Raoul clenched his fists - what was this waking nightmare he had stumbled into, and what did that last comment mean , where was Christine? He kicked at the wall again, which accomplished nothing more than a few stubbed toes. He yelled into the darkness again, little caring if the disembodied voice answered or even heard him - it was his personal manifesto "She _will_ know you for the monster you are! You will not hold her soul in bondage forever! I swear it with my very life!"

The voice responded softly, "Then you will be short lived."

Breaking out of his anger and pain filled daze, Raoul walked back down to the chapel to pour his heart out in a desperate supplication to God to keep his Christine safe. He, mostly unsuccessfully, fought back tears of frustration and terror as he pleaded, kneeling in front of the portrait of Christine's father.

* * *

in the lair 

"My dear Christine...Why do you play with the poor fop so? What does he mean to you?" The Phantom's seductive voice swept over her

"I don't know." Christine couldn't tear her gaze away from the piercing eyes

"He was someone from childhood...and that has passed, as so shall he. After all, I am teacher, and your guide. I saw your talent and taught you to sing.…"

"Yes. He was someone from childhood. I am grateful for your teachings and guidance. I am willing to learn more."

"Then abandon thoughts of Raoul!" He commanded. Christine nodded, one part of her didn't want to abandon thoughts of him; but the other part wanted to learn more. She stared into his eyes, unable to gaze away as she fell into his arms. Tilting her face up to him, he kissed her, and she returned the kiss

"Go back to the light and see Raoul." He said gently as he reluctantly released her, "I've no doubt of his concern, go tell him you are safe.…" He walked over to his numerous sheets of music, presenting her shortly thereafter with a leather-bound script, "I've written a new opera for the house. Take it. Make sure the managers follow my instructions. I sent them a letter…" He smiled enigmatically. Christine nodded and took the opera into her hands as she turned away. She looked back before disappearing around the corner. The Phantom had already vanished.


	2. Daddy Daae Remembered

A/N: Still having formating problems. Thanks to Janier (aka my favorite Phantom) I now know how to single space on this awfu,l new, system - now does anyone know how to make indenting stick?

* * *

Christine headed back through the passage. Once she was in her room, she took a deep breath. Like she was free from some spell. She looked down at the opera in wonder. Then remembering her instructions she left her room in search of the managers. She found them in the office. "Messieurs. I bring an opera written by the Phantom." She holds the opera out to them. "He says he sent you a note with his instructions. I trust that you got it. There also appears to be one at your feet." She indicated a note on the floor.The managers trying to regain their composure after the rather sudden entrance of the chorus girl looked confused as she held out the opera. Andre took the package while Firmin picked up the note.  
"Now who did you say wrote this, Miss Daae?" Andre asked as he glanced through it.  
"Andre, you wont believe this" Firmin sputtered "'My salary is due gentlemen. O.G.' Unbelievable! Who does this O.G. fellow think he is!" Raoul wandered into the managers office looking worried and miserable.  
"Andre? Firmin? Have you any maps lying about that might show any hidden passageways..." He trailed off as he noticed the occupants of the room. "Christine!" he ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace "You escaped? Did he harm you? Where did he take you? I'm so sorry. Don't worry my darling, I'll keep you safe, that madman won't attack you again. Oh Christine I was worried sick! I love you so much! Are you sure you are alright?" Andre and Firmin looked at Raoul, startled.  
"It was the Phantom. It would be wise to abide by the rules that he has set." Christine answered both managers' questions at once, she looked at Raoul. "I am perfectly fine. I came to bring an opera that is to be shown that he has written. Now, I need to rest. I have had a long night."  
Raoul caressed her face trying to convince himself that she was, in fact, unharmed, "Yes I'm sure this has been a very trying night. May I escort you to your room?"  
"Very well. Since I know that you will do so anyway."  
Raoul was confused at her chilly response "Sweeting? I'm just worried, it isn't safe for you to go wandering around by yourself as long as that maniac is around. What if he takes you again?"  
"I'm fine. He won't hurt me Raoul. He cares for me as well." Christine began walking back towards her room.  
The managers had watched the exchange with growing confusion, "Viscomte?" Firmin asked.  
Raoul, more intent on taking care of his love was oblivious to his partners' confusion. "Christine? He kidnapped you - that is hardly a sign of affection. Come, you need to rest and clear your mind. I do apologize Firmin, Andre, I hope you will forgive my breach of manners, I am merely concerned for Miss Daae's well being, good day" With that he gently but firmly took Christine's arm to escort her to her room.  
"Raoul, he didn't kidnapped me." She tried to protest as they approached her room. Before she walked in, she turned around to face Raoul. "I will be fine now."  
Raoul looked at her incredulously - he was fighting back the urge to be annoyed with her. He had been in a panic, spent all night in the chapel pleading for her safety and now that his darling had been returned to him she seemed to think it was nothing - she had enjoyed her evening. "Christine!" he said more sharply then he had intended "Do you mean to tell me that you disappeared into thin air of your own free will?" but then he thought "He has you under some sort of spell doesn't he? Christine? Snap out of it! He is a madman - he is not your angel or anything else!"  
"Raoul. I am under no spell. He is the Angel of Music that my father promised he would send when he got to heaven. Now that he is dead, Raoul, I have no doubt." Tears were starting to well up as she opened her door and walked into her room. She shut the door before he could enter and went to her bed. She picked up the rose and sat on the sill of her window. Staring outside. Tears falling.  
Raoul gapped at the suddenly closed door. He fought back tears - Phillipe was always teasing him about his womanish crying. But his world was collapsing, he was afraid the woman he loved and wanted to marry was going mad. That would sure prove everyone right. Only a crazy man would marry a woman so "obviously beneath him". He clenched his fists How dare he! How dare that Phantom use her grief and loneliness for her father against her.  
He remembered Gustav Daae, the thick Swedish accent commanding him "Practice foolish boy!" moments later suggesting an attic picnic. He was nothing but a big kid really, he loved to join in the children's fun and he loved to read them stories. Raoul had always loved the ones about a handsome gentleman saving the damsel in distress from the horrible villain. He remembered one evening one night when his 11 year old self had seriously promised Christine that he would come and save her if she was ever a damsel in distress. Gustav had just laughed that great infectious booming laugh of his "I'll hold you to that dear boy"  
Raoul knelt down at her door gently calling "Christine? Please, I know you miss your father but you can't replace him with a fantasy"  
Christine looked at the door without moving from her spot. "Who said I was trying to replace him. No one could replace my father." You could tell she had been crying. "The Phantom is the Angel of Music, Raoul. Why can't you understand that?"  
"I understand that you are thankful for his teaching. But Christine, he is not an angel - he is a violent and dangerous man - have you forgotten about the chandelier and a dozen other 'incidents'... He's blinded you somehow Christine." His voice broke, "Please, I promised I'd protect you, please let me. I love you Christine" He brushed at the tears escaping unbidden down his face, trying to will them away.  
Christine walked over to the door and opened it, still holding the rose. "He hasn't blinded me, Raoul. Of course I remember those incidents. Andre and Firmin simply wouldn't abide by his rules. Had they, those incidents wouldn't have happened. As I suggested to them, I will tell you what I told them. I told them it would be wise to abide by the instructions that he has set for this new opera. So no more incidents like that will occur." There were tear stains on her face. Tears were starting to fall again. All of a sudden she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Raoul, I'm scared. I don't know what the opera is about, but please,. Make sure they follow his instructions. Do what you have to. After all, you are their Patron. You could easily pull away their funding, they'll listen to you. Raoul, I don't know what to do." Tears were falling again.  
Raoul sighed and retuned the embrace tightly, He couldn't say no to her. "Alright, I'll make them use the opera. Just please be careful, I don't trust him. Let me protect you. Please."  
"Thank you. I just don't know what to do. I am torn between two people. Both which care for me enough to do anything for me." She looked at him.  
Raoul sighed and caressed her face, gazing into her beautiful teary eyes, he didn't know what to say to that. He was loathe to admit that the Phantom might love his dearest Christine, and it was certainly a dysfunctional way of showing that love, but he couldn't honestly deny it. "Christine, he has killed for you, sacrificed anyone that gets in his way, he has shown he will stop at nothing to posses you; but I would die for you, I just want you to be happy, I will stop at nothing to keep you safe and give you the life you deserve"  
"I believe he feels the same way. Raoul, if he is not the Angel, then who could it be?" She knew that he was, of course, the Angel. She just had to get Raoul to see that.Christine sighed as she pulled back and wiped her face. She looked at the rose in her hand. She had a vase of them.  
"I don't know sweeting, I just don't know. But if he is your angel of music, your voice is the only thing of light he has a hand in, he may be an angel of music, but he bears more resemblance to a demon in any other way."  
"He is just misunderstood. That is all. I know he is the Angel of Music. He came to me right after my father died. Is that not a sign?" Christine stared at the mirror. She saw herself and Raoul. No one else.  
"He came to you when you were lost in a new place, you were vulnerable, he used your grief to convince you he was what you were waiting for. Christine, you have seen him, you know he is not an angel, you told me yourself he is just a man. "  
"He did not use my grief. Yes, he is a man. My father did not mean a real angel. Raoul, angels come in different ways. Mine happened to come like this. Why do you hate him so?" She thought about it for a minute. "You're afraid to lose me, aren't you?"  
He walked up to the mirror and pulled her close, kissing her hair, "Of course I'm afraid to loose you, I love you, and I want to marry you, polite society and marrying within ones station be damned. I hate him because we have enough obstacles to deal with without a violent madman involved." The Phantom appeared for instant in the mirror, just long enough for Raoul to see.  
Raoul turned Christine around so that she wouldn't see and looked into her eyes seriously, "I hate him because I don't trust him, he has hurt so many others trying to get you - what if he becomes so desperate not to let anyone else have you that he hurts you to?" He broke her gaze to glare at another brief vision of the Phantom in the mirror - so now he was a peeping tom as well, his blood boiled at the thought.  
"Raoul...Raoul...Silly boy, there is no damsel in distress." The shadowy voice echoed from behind the mirror. "Well Raoul? Still want that...meeting?  
Protectively, Raoul moved between Christine and the mirror "I know you're in there, come out and face me"  
"Come in Raoul. Will such thin glass stop you?"  
"No you don't - I won't be lured into your world where you have the upper hand, come out and face me on fair ground" Raoul demanded  
"Fine. Meet me at the stage in ten minutes." the voice faded away  
"I'll be there" he told the empty mirror darkly  
Christine, who had been frozen at the sudden voice looked from where the Phantom had appeared to Raoul. "No. Please. Don't do this." Tears were beginning to fall again  
"I am sorry my darling" he was truly apologetic knowing how much this would bother her "But there are times when these things become necessary - I hardly expect this phantom to vanish forever leaving us to live our life peacefully. I will do what I must to protect you. I love you" He kissed her passionately and moved toward the door, he gazed lovingly at her for a moment, then left. 


End file.
